I will come back for you Promise
by CrimeGirlMariah2000
Summary: What if the jet turned around, and Tony went back for Ziva? This is what should have happened! Tony and Ziva starting a family. Set end of season 6. I know, I know crappy summary, but first fanfic ever. So cut me some slack. WONTCHA!
1. Tony Point of View

**Summary:** **What if the jet turned around, and Tony went back for Ziva. This is what SHOULD have happened, Tony and Ziva starting a family! Set end of season 6. I know, I know crappy summary, but first fanfic ever so cut me some slack. **

_**Wontcha!?**_

Tony feels the cargo plane lift off from the runway, 'I can feel my heart pounding a mile a second' he thinks to himself. "Oh god Gibbs is going to kill me," Tony mutters under his breath, "Only a few people know what's actually going on here, and those people are the pilot, Ziva, and I." As Tony goes over the plan in his head again, Gibbs and Vance watch him mutter some words under his breath. This, eventually 'causes them to exchange nervous and worried glances to each other. Tony sees this and catches on quicker than they supposed he would, 'hmmm, never underestimate a Dinozzo,' he says to himself and smirks to himself, or so he thought. Gibbs sees this which earns Tony a slap to the back of the head, from Gibbs of 'course.

"I'm fine, really. I mean I will be fine. Wait, NO I am- UGHHH!" Tony's sighs and grunts could be heard all the way through the cargo plane. Just then, the pilot came into the back, he looked at Director Vance, Agent Gibbs, and Agent Dinozzo. Tony could see from the corner of his eye that both Gibbs and Vance shared a _top of the line_ confused glance. But then looked back at the pilot, who had been staring at Tony the whole time, and shifted their gazes to Tony, who looked both frightened and determined at the same time.

"All's clear to go sir." The pilot said to Tony, which only worried Gibbs further. "Alright well let's get this show on the road then." Tony said but both Gibbs and Vance could tell he was just trying to lighten the mood the best he could, but the question was for what though? "Boss, Director, you guys are probably trying to figure out 'what the heck is going on here.' Well, all I can tell you is that only a few people actually know what's going on here and those people are the pilot, my _**PREGNANT **_girlfriend and obviously I." Tony said and made sure to make clear the pregnant girlfriend part, and that they understood it. Of 'course though this gained a curious look from Gibbs, and a what-the-heck-is-going-on-here look from Vance.

All the meanwhile, Tony was checking his service weapon and back-up gun. "Boss," Tony said looking from Gibbs to Vance and back again, "will the both of you cover me, please. I realize this may sound very stupid to you guys, but this woman is love of my life, and so is our unborn child. But please no matter what happens to me," Tony said looking dead straight into both of their eyes, "protect my girlfriend and our unborn child **FOREVER**. They will always be in grave danger." Tony finished looking at his boss and director.

"Will protect them Dinozzo, and we will also have your back right now, just like you asked. Right Agent Gibbs?" Director Vance asked, and with Gibbs' nod of approval, Tony told the pilot to land and open up the back. As Tony was unstrapping the straps around his sling and throwing it to the side, the back of the cargo plane opened up….


	2. Ziva's Point of View

**Dear readers I am so sorry I forgot to add an author's note at the end of the first chapter. But thank you guys so much for how many people are following this story, sorry for not updating fast. **

'He's almost gone, he's almost gone.' This is what I keep finding myself thinking. "Shut up, freaking brain. Be quit already." I mutter under my breath. Dammit I am Ziva freaking David and I am arguing with myself. I look over at my body guard, 'great now I have to deal with him.' I think to myself. That's when I catch he's weird and confused look he more than likely say me talking to myself. "מה אתה מסתכל? למה אין אתה פשוט ללכת הביתה ילד הנולד ואשתו? תוריד את שאר היום. אני יהיה לא לעשות הרבה בכל מקרה." ("What are you looking at? Why don't you just go home to your newborn child and wife? Take the rest of the day off. I will not be doing much anyways.") I say, and to my surprise he is hesitant but willing to do so, only, if I leave first. Great.

Tony will just have to take care him, normally I would but I know for a fact Tony would kill me if I did something like that while I am pregnant. I might as well go over the plan one last time. Just as I am finish going through the plan in my head, my body guard (Joseph I think his name) walks over and ask if I am ready to leave yet? I respond quickly with a yes and that I am sorry for keeping him waiting for so long. He of' course being under then me with rank said that it was perfectly fine and that he was just checking on me to make sure that I was okay.

Luckily for me though the jet was coming back at that same moment with the back of it starting to open up. Joseph being over protected of me, (probably because my father threatens him to protect me all the time) jumped in front of me pulling out his weapon ready to fight at a moment's notice. "They probably just forgot something, especial knowing Tony they more than likely are just coming back for it." I said in English and Joseph had to take a minute to understand what I was saying. Then agreed and put he's gone back away.

'Wow is Mossad hiring idiots now a days, or what.' I think to myself. I look up and can barely make out three figures in a triangle standing up and talking to each other. As it drew closer I could see lots of guns and so did Joseph, I saw his cell phone out which meant he was calling Mossad for back- up, sure enough here they came in there black SUV's and motorcycles. Next thing I know I was being I pushed back as the jet grew closer and I could see Tony, Gibbs and Director Vance. I could see lots of load guns and extra ammo.

I try walking forward but I am being pushed back even more, and in that instance I am being pushed back even more and into a car. Okay well they won't let me go so now I have to try and fight even harder. With one punch and kick out of each arm and leg I am let go of. Then I hear shouting going on and I look over the Jet has just landed right next to me. But that isn't even what worries me the most it's the fact that Mossad had loaded up with so much guns and ammo and have gotten in to position to fight.

'Oh dear god please no, not the baby. Please no.' Are the last words I think to myself right as another pair of very, strong arms grab me and toss me against the SUV, and shoot me in my abdomen when I try to get away and fight them. A few of the last things that I can register in my mind completely is the firefight that is about to start right in front of my own two eyes.

**Sorry, cliffhanger. But no worries I am going to start writing the next chapter right after I post this one. The next chapter will be uploaded by tonight. Even if it is the last thing I do I will upload the next chapter by tonight. Promise. So no worries. I am only doing this because of two reasons, one my grandfather already fell asleep on the couch and I have nothing better to do anyways, number two I know how it feels to be waiting and wanting the next chapter to be uploaded in a story. As always, please review I just love how many I get for this story. Plus considering it is only my first story and I am giving it 100% of my time.**


	3. The rescue, or is it?

**Hey readers just like I promised I uploaded again very soon and thank you two those two other authors who helped teach me how to do it. I hope you like it. **

"Nooooo, Zeeeeevvvahhhhhhh!" Tony yells as he watches the love of he's life get shot in the abdomen; right where their unborn child was growing. The only thought running through his mind was the baby and Ziva's health at that exact moment she was shot. If it hadn't been for Gibbs who jumped on Tony and knocked him down Tony would have more than likely just gotten shot not even realizing the firefight that was going on around them." Boss, the baby." Was all Tony could manage to say at the time. Gibbs surprised the both of them though by saying "I know son, I know. But in order to go get them and save them we have to fight first to get to them. Got it son?" "Yes, I got it dad." Tony said.

"Hey, a little help over here please." They both heard Director Vance shout over the array of bullets firing to and from the cargo plane. Tony and Gibbs both got up and ran as fast as they could to hide behind the crates that Tony and the pilot place there on purpose.

Ziva's eyes were open as she watched everything that was currently happening like Gibbs knocking Tony down and talking with him, to Vance yelling to them to help him out and to the both of them getting up and running behind the crates that Tony had the Pilot place there on purpose. She caught Tony's eyes as he was shooting out as many bullets as he could at once. She could see the sadness, anger, alarm, and determination to get to her run through his eyes. With her lips and eyes she tried her hardest to say save the baby first, and by the nod of his head reluctantly she knew he would save their unborn baby at any cost. The next thing she heard was people screaming bloody murder. At first she thought it was either her or Tony, or Gibbs, or Vance and started panicking but when she looked over she saw it was the best Mossad agents getting shot and killed.

That's when she saw Gibb's favorite sniper rifle from the back of the cargo plane, hiding under some cameo blankets. Ziva unconsciously placed her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen trying to stop the bleeding, and protect her baby better. That's when she heard shouting and saw every signal Mossad agent dead or closed to dead and badly injured. Just by the looks of it she knew it was over.

As Director Vance told the pilot to get ready to leave and that they were going to the closes hospital that they could be protect at, (which of' course was in Washington D.C. Bethesda). Gibbs and Tony shot one last bullet in all the Mossad agents head and ran over to Ziva.

"Tttoonnyyy" Ziva all but what stammered. "Hey, shhh ok we're going to get you out of this okay?" Tony said. "Dinozzo pick her up very carefully, and care her to the cargo plane. I will get her bed ready for her." Gibbs ordered. "On it boss." Tony said. As he picked Ziva up very carefully and carried her, he looked down at her abdomen and physically winced. "The baby." He whispered, and started to choke up a bit as he tried to hold the tears at bay. "It is okay tony, you can cry. I will be fine. I promise" Ziva said as she too, chocked up and tried her hardest to hold her tears at bay but failed.

"Shhh Ziva, go to sleep we well take care of you. I promise." Tony said smiling down at her. Ziva smiled one last time right before Tony stepped all the way up and on to the cargo plane. As the back closed of the cargo plane closed they all hoped and prayed for one thing, and that one thing was that the cargo plane never ever opened up in that cruel place again.

**I know that sounds very cheesy, but I just wrote from my heart. I also know that sounds like an ending but I can promise you there's still much more to come. Also does Ziva lose the baby or is it a miracle or does the baby live 'because Ziva is 5 and a half months pregnant in this story. So the baby could be born as a preemie instead. You never know with me. I guess the outcome depends on how many reviews I get. The more reviews than that makes a preemie baby or the less review and that makes no baby. **


	4. Questions and Answers

**As much as would have been able to keep to my word about the baby, because I did not get a lot of reviews, I couldn't kill Tony and Ziva's baby. Disclaimer: Ncis is not mine only the preemie baby is.**

"Dinozzo set Ziver down over here."Gibbs said and Tony compelled. "I was able to get her to go to sleep Boss. It wasn't easy though, but I convinced her to save her energy for the baby." Both Gibbs and Vance nodded at this. As Tony was laying her down and trying to get her comfortable, Gibbs was able to pull up a video conference call to MTAC. Tony could see out of the corner of his left eye that Mcgee, Abby, and Ducky were all standing there waiting for either further instructions or to be filled in on what was going. Tony came to the conclusion of probably both.

The Director decided to fill them in on what was going on. Starting from Ziva not boarding the plane, all the way to Tony walking in with a sleeping, Ziva who still had blood pouring out of her fast. "As you guys can tell we will not be able to get to a secure hospital tell we get to D.C." Vance said, next was Gibbs turn to talk. "Ducky what can we do to help both the baby and Ziva?" By now Tony was trying to stop the bleeding and caresses the area where the baby was supposed to be growing.

"Well Jethro, you will need to let the baby's father know about this so that he will be able to help. Do you know who the father is? Maybe he could give us so information about Ziva's doctor appointments, assuming she went to any." Ducky informed Gibbs.

"Duck I am the father." Tony stated. "Ziva and I have been dating for 1 and a half years now."

"Well then Anthony has Ziva been to any Doctor appointments, or does she even have a Doctor?" Ducky asked. "Yeah Duck; DR. Jennifer Likes is our Doctor. Ziva has not missed a single Doctor appointment since she found out about the baby. God, you guys should have seen her face she was jumping up and down so excited. Literally jumping up and down over the baby, she has been talking about names and the nursery forever it seems like." Tony said with a smile on his face thinking back to the memories.

Abby brought him out of his trance by asking the one of the many questions on every body's mind. "Tony," she said, "Ziva mentioned buying a house. Is that house for all three of you?" Abby questioned. "Yeah, yeah it is Abs." "Tony," Mcgee questioned, "Is it a boy or girl? Or do you guys even know?" "It's a girl Tim, a beautiful baby girl."

"Well, we can finish playing 20 questions some other time," Ducky said catching everyone's attention, "But first we need to save the baby and Ziva. Jethro, please apply as much pressure on the wound as you can. Anthony Wake Ziva up please, I know you want her to rest but she needs to wake up. Director, how much farther are you out?" "About 1 hour Doctor." Vance stated. "What do you mean a 1 hour Director? Have we really been on the jet for that long already?" Tony asked. "Obviously son if that's what he said." Gibbs answered him while applying as much pressure on the wound as he could. Which help remind Tony of his job that he had to do, wake up the love of his life, reluctantly.

"Hey, hey Zi please wake up baby, please." Tony said to Ziva while lightly shaking her shoulders and cradling her head. Eventually Ziva woke up, slowly but surely. "Hey babe, sleep well?" Tony asked. "Yes, I did get some sleep. But I will admit I hurt very badly." Ziva said, then looked down and saw that Gibbs was on his knees on the side of the bed and was putting pressure on her wounds, but not as much as he could.

"It is okay Gibbs; you can push down as hard as you can." Ziva said while smiling a bit up at the closes father figure she had. Gibbs smiled back in response, and pressed down as hard as he could. But when he saw her wince in pain he lifted his hands off of her slightly swollen abdomen, (that he just noticed), "No, please Gibbs it might hurt a bit but it is best for the baby, yes?" Ziva both stated and questioned at once. "Jethro, I know you don't like the idea of hurting Ziva, none of us do. But she is right, it will help the baby." Ducky said bringing Ziva aware of the video conference, she smiled and waved at the rest of the team back home.

"Hi Ziva, I think I may have an idea on how you can control the plan. But it will take both you and Tony." Abby said hesitantly. "Were listening Abby." Tony said. "Well, you could squeeze his hand when you're in pain." Abby said. "Tony?" Ziva asked. "Squeeze away." Tony said, while holding out his hand for her. "Thank you Anthony, now Jethro please you are the strongest I need you to apply as much pressure as you can on the wound. Abigail and Timothy try to distract Ziva by asking her questions. Director, can you go call Bethesda hospital and have a team at the airport ready to take Ziva to the hospital." Ducky finished. "Will do Duck." Vance said while getting out his cell phone and stepping out of the room to call Bethesda.

"Gibbs please, just do it fast. Please Gibbs, please." Ziva begged him. Reluctantly just by one look of her fast Gibbs couldn't help but obey his youngest daughter. As Ziva grabbed Tony's hand he could tell she was trying so hard not to scream. Tony did the only thing his brain could think of doing at the time, he lent down and kissed Ziva on the lips. The kiss was full of pation, but yet every member from team Gibbs that was watching was surprised that Ziva would just let Tony kiss her like that. But to the two of them it was like breathing, so normal to the two of them.

When they broke apart they all decided that it was time for both Abby and Mcgee to start asking Ziva questions to get her mind off of the pain. Abby decided she would go first, "Have you guys picked out my niece's name yet?" She asked. "Yes we have. Should we tell them Tony?" Ziva asked, and with Tony's nod of approval Ziva went ahead and told the team the name of their beautiful baby girl. "Her name is Mariah Caitlyn Dinozzo." Ziva said with confidence and happiness.

When Ziva was saying her name Vance came back in and said that they have a team at the airport and the jet would be landing in 2 in a half seconds.

With biding goodbyes, but not before promising that they would meet them at the hospital, Abby, Tim and Ducky said goodbye and signed off. Gibbs let go off the pressure slightly once the jet hit the ground and came to a complete stop. Vance got off first and went to go show the Doctors where to go, Tony gently picked up a very weak and sleepy Ziva and meet the Doctors halfway and laid Ziva down on the gurney. Gibbs told Tony that he and Vance would take the car they used to get to the airport to the hospital and that Tony was to stay with Ziva the whole time.

After Tony jumped in the back of ambulance they were off to the hospital with a speeding Gibbs and a looking very sick Vance right behind them.

**I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I will update soon I promise. Maybe even tonight, but I have to go take my 3 year old sister around the block on a walk to go look at the lights. Next chapter will be the birth of Mariah Dinozzo. I know for a fact the Mariah is a Hebrew name because it is my name and it means Star of the Sea. I also have a surprise for you guys in the next 2 chapters. Review as always please.**


	5. Mariah Caitlyn Dinozzo!

**Hey guys, just like I said another Chapter soon. Wow you guys must be lucky because all the story's that I love never get uploaded this fast. Love all ya'll who read this story. Also please forgive me if I put ya'll or ain't in ANY of my stories, because I am 100% country and I listen to country music nonstop, especially when I am writing, reading or doing any schoolwork. **

The ambulance ride felt like it took forever for both Tony and Ziva, what scared them the most was the fact that the Doctors and paramedics used big words that neither of them understood. Finally they arrived at the hospital, and the moment the gurney hit the ground Tony jumped up on the gurney and squeezed Ziva's hand tighter to let her know that he was here for her.

All of a sudden the gurney stopped and Ziva's eyes grew widerwith fear. Tony looked up from her face and at the head Doctor, "Sir, normally we don't do this but because your girlfriend is pregnant with your baby we are letting you come with us for the surgery, but only because it's also an emergency C-section." The head doctor said. "Thank you so much sir." Tony said to the head Doctor.

"Wait WHAT! My baby is going to be born today." Ziva said her tone filled with fear. "But Tony we don't even have the nursery set up or anything." Now Ziva was panicking, while the head Doctor started pushing the gurney to the surgery room. "Ma'am you have absolutely nothing to worry about your baby will be born premature and will have to stay in the hospital, so your boyfriend will have enough time to set up the nursery with the rest of your family." The Doctor said, 'causing Ziva to relax and be prepared for surgery.

"Alright Agent Dinozzo please hold your girlfriends hand and try to keep her calm, we are going to need her heart rate stead as well as the baby's heart rate for this surgery." The head Doctor (whose name tag said Dr. Jason Merely) said to Tony. "Agent David because of the gunshot wound and the immediate surgery we were not able to give you any medication to numb the pain, so I must ask do you want us to put you under for the surgery or do you want to stay awake for the birth of your child. But I must warn you it will hurt and be painful." Dr. Merely asked.

"Can I stay awake for the birth of my child and then go under for the surgery, after she is out. Also can my boyfriend go with her to the NICU and stay with her there until I am out of surgery and awake?" Ziva both stated and asked at once. "Yes of' course he can stay with her, and I will put you under once she is out." Dr. Merely said. "Ziva, baby, are you sure that is what you want to do?" Tony asked Ziva the worry evident in his voice. "Yes, Tony I am sure that is what I want to do, and you are going to have to stop calling me that because I will not be your baby around here much longer." Ziva half-heartily joked.

"Okay Agent David I will be cutting open your skin and getting your baby out. Okay?" Dr. Merely asked, and with Ziva's nod of approval Dr. Merely went to go get there baby girl. Ziva squeezed Tony's hand harder every time the Doctor got closer to her baby. Tony could tell Ziva was in an enormous amount of pain, so he knew he needed to try and distract. On the plane it was a simple kiss that could distract her, but he knew he needed to do something even better than just a simple kiss.

"Hey Zi, look at me, Ziva, look at me." Tony told Ziva and when she finally looked over he knew exactly what he could to distract her. "I was thinking while we were waiting why don't you let me know how you want the nursery done, so that way I know."

This brought a great big smile to Ziva's face just like Tony wanted. "Well I was thinking since we already know it's a baby girl, we could do hot pink walls with a white trim and a white base board, and then a white celling on top with those stars and moons things on the celling for her to gaze at, at night or whenever she has to go down for a nap . She could have maple wood furniture for everything, like her crib, changing table, a dresser also made out of maple wood, and a rocking chair in the far right corner with a white cushion on it." Ziva said full of excitement, acting completely clueless to the surgery currently going on around her and the smiles on the nurses' faces from her happiness.

But Tony wasn't acting like Ziva on the inside, he was freaking out about everything. Tony was brought out of his thinking by Ziva squeezing his hand hard. That's when he realized that he needed to distract Ziva even more so. That's when it hit him he still didn't know where he was to put all of the furniture, besides the rocking chair.

"Hey babe quick question where am I supposed to put everything?" Tony asked and knew he asked the right question the minute Ziva's face lit up. "Ummm, well, how about." Ziva said while thinking. "Oh, I got it how about we put the crib underneath the window in the corner and we can hang up a dark brown sort a maple wood color curtains, and we could put the dresser in the left front corner with all of her clothes and accessories. The rocking chair just like I said can go in the right far corner, and the changing table can go off to the left side under that window on the left side of her bedroom. Also the curtains have to be the same color to match, and I think that's it. Oh, wait we could do was put up that spare mini flat screen T.V. on the dresser with the D.V.D. and VCR player underneath it, do you agree with me Tony, yes?" Ziva asked. "I agree with you 100% on whatever you want in Mariah's bedroom. Got it?" Tony asked Ziva. "Got it." Ziva answered him.

Then Ziva gasped in surprised and squeezed his hand harder. "Shhh, relax Zi what's wrong, what's wrong Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked Ziva panicking. Before she even got a chance to answer Tony heard the Doctors voice calling his name.

"She's out, what time is?" Dr. Merely said.

"Alright Agent David and Dinozzo your beautiful baby girl was just born at 7:15p.m. On Tuesday, May 15th, 2009." Dr. Merely said to both agents. "Your baby is going to the NICU right now. Agent David we are going to put you under now. Agent Dinozzo please follow your girlfriend's OBGYN Doctor. Dr. Likes will be watching over both your girlfriend and newborn child. If you don't mid me asking what is her name?" Dr. Merely asked. "Her name is Mariah Caitlyn Dinozzo" Tony stated both proudly and confidently.

As Tony went to got get up he gave Ziva one quick Kiss on her forehead and told her that he was very proud of her and happy that she could get through anything, and with that he bid her one more goodbye and watched her go under before he followed his newborn daughter and his girlfriend's OBGYN Doctor to the NICU unit where his daughter would be staying for a while.

**Hello everyone, I was going to make this chapter very long but my grandfather wants me to go to bed early, because tomorrow is Monday, a school day and I stayed up late last night writing so I have to catch up on some sleep. Off to a shower I go and then bed goodnight all ya'll. **

**P.S. I am currently watching the NCIS Season 9 marathon, **very** good episodes. **


	6. A place that will become familiar soon

**Hey, what's up all ya'll I know I have not updated since Sunday evening and it is currently Thursday going on Friday here soon, at least that was when I started writing this story. I am so sorry for that and to make it up to you all this chapter will be long and have shorter lines then paragraphs because I know that I do not like reading those myself.**

As I follow my daughter and her doctor I can't help but think off how beautiful 'she is just like Ziva.' I say to myself. Being at this hospital millions off times before I just realized that we were going to past the waiting room where I could see the whole team who just so happened to jump up the second they saw me.

"Hey Doc," I say, "Can we stop for a sec please?" Surprisingly she compelled very easily. 'Huh she must have seen the team jump up the second they saw me.' I say to myself but then again I can't really blame her how you cannot see a bubbly Goth jumping up and down latterly just amazes me, not even counting the rest of the team.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming it means a lot to both Ziva and I. Now if you don't mind I am going to need all of your guy's help to set up the nursery, and buying baby clothes. If you guys don't mind?" I all but rush to get out before any of them can say anything.

"Of' course we will Tony, now is this adorable little baby girl my niece?" Abby asked full of glee. "Thank you all of you, and yes this is your niece Abs." By now the Doctor had cleared here throat as a sign that Tony should make introductions.

"Oh yeah ummm, team this is Dr. Jennifer Likes she is Ziva's OBGYN Doctor and Mariah's Doctor also." Tony said.

"Dr. Likes this is the team Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs he's both Ziva's and mine boss. Next off is Special Agent Timothy McGee who is also writes mystery fiction books and is a computer specialist. Then Abigail Scutio N.C.I.S.'s Forensics Specialist and just like Tim is a computer specialist. Dr. Donald-"Tony went to say but was interrupted. "Mallard, yes Ducky and I meet back when I was an intern in Scotland." said which by now did not surprise the team. "Okay well he works in autopsy with his assistant Jimmy Palmer. Well last but not least is Director Leon Vance. Now everyone I introduced you to works with Ziva and I at N.C.I.S." Tony said and pointed to each person while he said their name and job position at N.C.I.S.

After the team said hi and nice to meet you, Tony decided to speak what was on his mind. "Hey guys I actually have something to say." Tony started off with. "Zi and I were curious if Abby you would be Mariah's Aunt and Godmother and If Tim would be her Uncle and Godfather?" Tony asked hesitatingly, and the whole team plus could see that he visibly relaxed when they both shook their heads yes.

"We were also curious if, you," Tony asked looking at Ducky, "Ducky would be her grandfather as well as Gibbs." After Ducky shook his head yes, Tony looked over to Gibbs for an answer. "I would be honored to Son." Gibbs answered Tony, but to Tony's surprise the team seemed perfectly normal about it.

'Huh, he must have explained what had happened during the firefight to the team.' Tony thought to himself. "Agent Dinozzo," Dr. Likes said bring him out of his thoughts, "we really need to get your daughter to the NICU." The OBGYN Doctor said. "Oh yes, well let's go then. But I have a quick question can I bring my Dad with me please? He is after all Mariah's grandfather." Tony asked .

"Well we don't normally allow it, but since you are Federal Agents and Mariah's mother is former Mossad I really don't think I have much of a choice so off we go." Dr. Likes finished off saying with a little hand gesture and a look that said that-if-we-don't-go-right-now-Mariah's-health-could-be-in-danger.

And with that off they went to the NICU, a place that Tony knew for a fact he would have to get used to it. But to his luck they just so happened to pass a gift shop filled with baby and mother stuff, that's when he saw it the perfect way to do what he had been wanting to do since he saw Ziva come walking off of the elevator that first day, the day that she got off of the elevator and walked straight to his desk even before she was a Mossad liaison officer.

He looked around to see if anyone had been watching him look at it. First he check for anyone walking pass them that was a no, next he looked in front of him at his daughter and his girlfriend's doctor, but she was too preoccupied in making sure Mariah was okay, and that she was.

Last he looked to his left side nope, next his right side, unfortunately for him he wasn't as lucky as he thought he was. Because Gibbs had seen him, and the only way Tony knew that he had seen him is because Gibbs had that knowing look in his eyes and small but still visibly smirk on his lips.

What surprised him the most was when Gibbs pulled out a piece of paper and pen and said, "Write down what you want the onesies to say." While Tony was writing down what he wanted the onesie to say he asked his "Dad" a very important question. "You can get the onesie for me and I will pay you back, I already have the second thing that I need to it. But I only want you to get the onesie if I have your full permission to do this." Tony finished, and to his full happiness Gibbs said yes.

"You have my full permission to do this son. But listen to me and listen very closely, you may be my so but Ziva is my daughter and break her heart or even hurt it in the slightest way and I will hunt you down and kill you very slowly and painfully. Understand Son." Gibbs said and got a little bit of amusement when he saw Tony visibly gulp and get frightened.

"Yes, I understand Dad." Tony answered Gibbs very frightened and afraid of what my happen to him if he ever breaks her heart or hurt her in the slightest way possible. With one last pat on his shoulder and an approving nod from his dad, Tony continued on to the NICU while his boss went to go get a very important gift for his son to give to the love of his life. A.K.A Gibbs youngest daughter.

Jumping ahead of his daughter's small portable bed (as Tony calls it) and her Doctor, . After they passed Tony, he walked beside his daughter and put his finger next to hers while she grasped it as best as she could.

**I know not as long as I said it would be but I am happy with what I have typed up so far. Plus if I post this it now it won't seem as if I am abandoning my story, because I am not. Will try to at least get started with the next chapter tonight but it is starting to get late already. Please review as always, love all ya'll who view and read this story. **


	7. NICU can be both a scary and happy place

**Sorry for the late update but for some weird reason I have a craving to read Hawaii Five-0 fanfics. This chapter will be longer I promise even if it takes me forever to write it will be longer I promise you, and you don't think that I forgot about **_**the surprise**_** that I promised you guys. Right?**

This was the first time that Tony really had a chance to get a good look at his beautiful daughter, and man, she _was_ drop dead beautiful.

He knew that both he and Gibbs were going to have a very hard time trying to keep the boys away from her.

With her tan skin just like her mommy and dark brown curly hair with orange-reddish natural highlights. Also, just like her mommy, Tony made sure to note. In quick split second she opened her eyes and Tony could tell that they were green eyes. 'Just like me.' Tony thought to himself.

"Her nose also looks just like Ziva's." Dr. Likes said. "But she has your ears." Dr. Likes finished saying which caused Tony to smile his 100 watt smile.

"Oh, bet she will also have that smile when she gets very excited, but she will have Ziva's genuine smile when she is either just happy or is being very kind and sincere." Dr. Likes said and at the same time pointing to Tony while had _that_ smile on his face as Ziva would say if she was here with them even though she should be.

Dr. Likes could see his smile drop and pain and sadness start to increase in his eyes. 'He must be thinking about Ziva again.' The kind Doctor said to herself.

"Hey," Dr. Likes said trying to catch Tony's attention, and when she did she try to talk words of comfort into him while praying to whatever God was listening that it worked.

"Ziva is the strongest women that I have ever met, and I am proud to say that I have been able to get to know her these past few months, and I am also proud to say that I get to hold her daughter in my own hands and get to see how beautiful and strong her daughter is just like her." The Doctor finished saying, which only brought back that 100 watt smile, again.

"Thank you, very much Dr. Likes I really needed to hear that." Tony said.

"No problem, Agent Dinozzo. I just really hated to see you so upset when your newborn daughter was just born." Dr. Likes said. "Please call me Tony." Tony said.

"Alright then Tony, would you like to see how much your daughter weighs, and also how tall she is?" Dr. Likes asked, and after Tony's head nod of affirmation, she set the baby down and was surprised with what she found.

"Okay, WOW, well, ummmm…. That's not good." stated which only made Tony panic even more then when her eyes went wide and she started stuttering.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT GOOD." Tony said frantic about his daughter's weight and health.

What made it even worse was when Dr. Likes gave him a solemnly look and said please sit down Tony in a very soft voice, which of' course Tony being Tony only made him worry further.

"No," Tony protested and gave Dr. Likes a stern look which clearly stated YOU-ARE-GOING-TO-TELL-ME-WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-THE-MATTER-WITH-MY-BABY-GIRL-OR-ZIVA-WILL-SEND-MOSSAD-AFTER-YOU!

Which got the ever so scared Doctor to compel even though Tony did somewhat feel very bad for scarring her because all she was trying to do was help he's baby girl and get him to set down.

But right now Tony only needs to focus on his daughter's health and his daughter's health only. Not a scared Doctor, even if Tony did feel pretty bad about the way he looked at the Doctor.

After what felt like an eternity finally started talking.

"Well your daughter's weight is only 13.8 ounces which is actually below the normal weight for a woman who was or currently still is 5 and a half months pregnant." Dr. Likes started off very hesitantly while waving one of the nurses, who had been watching them the whole time which Tony made sure of that he noted, on over.

But to only piss him of even further, even though the Doctor didn't mean to on purpose, started to talk using big doctor words.

"What is she doing to my daughter?" Tony asked as he watched the nurse poke a needle into his daughter's arm and put some heart monitors on his daughter's very small chest.

"We will get to that," said and giving Tony reassuring smiles at the same time. "But back to what I said before, your daughter is only 13.8 ounces which is very unhealthy. The same for her height she is only 9 and a half inches tall, once again very unhealthy. This could lead to…."

After she decided to say the last part slowly then stop and look down at the ground, eyes away from Tony, only then Tony decided to sit down.

He only had enough strength to look up when he heard he's baby girl scream at the top of her lungs, because the nurse stuck the needle in her arm.

"Shhh, stop crying you're okay, here baby girl." Dr. Likes said, while putting a breathing mask over Mariah's very small mouth and nose. When she saw Tony looking over she only gave him a reassuring smile and a face that said I-will-explain-to-you-in-a-second.

As Dr. Likes was walking over to Tony with that damn solemnly expression again he just want to shoot it off her face.

"You were saying something about this leading to what?" Tony asked the doctor.

"Well, it could lead to numerous possibilities that is why I am having Nurse Patricia taking blood and running all of the tests to see if little Mariah has any of these possibilities. That's also why I am having her heart and lungs monitored." Dr. Likes finished saying, but not being able to look Tony in the eyes which only scared him even further.

"What else is it Doc?" Tony asked Dr. Likes so softly that if he wasn't even sitting across from her, she wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"I also notice a pretty good amount of bruising all over her body before we wrapped her up in the blanket, because she is still so small and young yet, this could hurt her health forever." Dr. Likes took this as a small opportunity to take a quick breath and let this sink in for Tony.

"But the majority of the bruising is on her back, stomach, chest, neck and head. Now that may seem like the whole body but her legs and arms have next to none bruising, which means that she may be able to use her arms and legs like a normal person compared to the rest of her body. But this can change she can get much healthier, like I said before she is still young and small which ,means she can grow up and become big, strong, health. Just like her mom and dad, am I right. Because I know for a fact that Ziva is a fighter, and by the looks of it your daughter is the same way." Dr. Likes finished saying with a smile on her face, while putting a comforting hand on both of Tony's knees.

"Yeah, yeah she is a fighter just like her mom." Tony said while smile and putting a finger up next to his daughter's hand and she grabbed it.

Then Tony asked a question that he knew Dr. Likes purposely skipped over to not 'cause him as much pain as he was already in, but the not knowing hurts more than the knowing, at least that what they say, and until today, Tony had no idea how true that was.

"You said that she could get much healthier, but she can get much worse also, can't she?" Tony said the pain and sadness already showing in his eyes.

"Yes, she can, but just like we both said earlier she is a perfect mixture of both you and Ziva, and when you put that together you don't just get a very beautiful baby girl you also get a fighter, a very strong and beautiful fighter.

Just then Tony's phone went off and he had a message from Gibbs saying that Ziva just got out of surgery and is perfectly healthy. The bullet didn't hit anything important it was just a simple through and through, but she did have some bruising from when she got kicked in the abdomen. Plus she wasn't even sore because her abdomen barley even got any bruising, and she wants to see you ASAP.

This brought Tony's 100 watt smile back to his face. He looked up at Dr. Likes and saw her very confused look and showed her the text message which brought an I-told-you-Ziva-was-a-fighter look on her face.

Tony only nodded his head in agreement, but just as Tony was getting up and was going to give his daughter a kiss good-bye, and walk out of the NICU Dr. Likes called him back, with a guilty look on her face.

"I am so sorry to spoil your happy mood Tony but…" Dr. Likes stopped mid-sentence and looked down at _all_ of the papers in her hand and handed them over to Tony.

Tony just looked at them and back up at the Doctor, more confused than ever. "What are all of these papers for?" Tony asked both his face and voice etched with pure confusion and concern for his daughter.

"Well remember when Nurse Patricia took those blood samples and had all of the tests run for me?" Dr. Likes asked Tony. "Of' course I do she had Mariah screaming at the top of her lungs." Tony said quite bitterly and had to hold back the urge to glare at the nurse that was now standing beside .

"Well the results just came back in and my suspicions were confirmed unfortunately, because Ziva received such a hard kick to the abdomen and got shot in the abdomen up close Mariah is not able to breathe on her own and has some brain damage as well as lung damage, that probably explains why Ziva didn't have any bruises, Mariah's body absorbed the bruise. The stack of papers that I just gave you, and are now currently in your hands right now, they explain all of the surgery's Mariah will need, and how to care for her a certain way. I am so sorry that this is happing to both you and Ziva." Dr. Likes finished saying and this time because Tony was standing up she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness," Tony said totally at a loss for words, "But once again just like we both said earlier Mariah is a fighter and she will survive and get through this. I know she will, she has too, she's our little miracle." Tony said with as much confidence as he could before he broke down into tears, sobbing on the floor.

Once Tony could get himself situated and stood back up and walked over to Mariah's incubator and rubbed his finger over her bruised head, how he didn't notice that earlier just amazes him, he's a Federal Agent it's his job to notice those small details, he gives her a kiss and says good-bye one last time before he walks back over to and Nurse Patricia.

"I'm so sorry Agent Dinozzo." Nurse Patricia says giving him a sympathetic look; he just nods his head in affirmation not trusting his voice at all to talk. "Same here Tony, you do not deserve this and neither does Ziva or Mariah." Dr. Likes says. "Thank you, but I am not sure if I will be able to read this at all any time soon so is there anything that I need to know right now, or is super important?" Tony asked not even carrying that he was crying and his voice was cracking and his eyes were more than likely puffy and red.

"You only need to know that both Nurse Patricia and I will be here with Mariah 24/7 and all the way up until she leaves and goes home with both you and Ziva." Dr. Likes said smiling and trying to comfort Tony. "But Mariah does have asthma that's why we have here on the breathing mask right now as you can see." Dr. Likes said while pointing over to Mariah. "She also has a very high risk of having a seizure Tony." Dr. Likes said softly and slowly.

"_If _and I mean _if_ Mariah does have a seizure at least one of you will be here with her to help her right?" Tony asked making sure he heard right. When both nurse and Doctor shook their heads "yes" Tony continued. "Once again _if_ Mariah has a seizure then I will be paged or called or notified right away, correct?" Tony asked and received two head nods "yes" again much to his pleasure.

"_**If**_ Mariah has a seizure," Tony took a deep breathe because this is the question that he was dreading having to asked but knew that it needed to be asked. "What are her chances of survival?" Tony asked trying to make eye contact with either of them but only getting far away looks and heads down.

"No baby, especially, a very premature baby has ever survived Tony. It will be a miracle if she does." Dr. Likes said looking up and into his tear filled eyes.

At that moment and time Tony didn't care who he was around he let the silent tears fall from his face. He had just been told that his daughter could die any second any time soon.

After about 10 minutes he got another text from Gibbs telling him to get his ass up to Ziva's room this instant followed by another text saying where her room was. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up straight and said good-bye to Dr. Likes and Nurse Patricia, both of them had tears in their eyes.

He bid one last good luck, and farewell to Mariah promising to be back soon and that he just had to go see her mommy first.

**You guys didn't seriously think that I was going to let Mariah stay out of the woods, did you? I may be able to update soon not too sure yet. But will be soon because I am on winter break, after all. Please review, and I can guarantee you that I will be able to start the next chapter, but I have a question for you guys. Do you guys prefer paragraphs/one or two sentences? Also, do you guys prefer long or short chapters? I will also be putting this up as a poll. Please review and put your answer in your review, because I am not sure how long it will take for me to figure out how to make a poll. Remember this is my first fanfic ever. I will also be starting a post season 9 story about Tony and Ziva stuck in the elevator and what would have happened if Ziva was 5 months pregnant and the baby came right then and there in the elevator, and Tony had to deliver the baby with Gibbs on the phone. I might add a sneak peek of it in the next chapter at either the beginning or end of the chapter so be looking out for it. **

P.S. I made all of the medical things up off of the top of my head so I am not sure if they are all true. But I do know that people can have asthma and a seizure disorder.


	8. Running into people is scary VERY scary!

**Hey ya'll, I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated, but I couldn't think of how to write it. So if you do not like this chapter or have suggestions for this chapter, I will gladly go back and add it in. Constructive criticism is allowed but no nasty comments. Here goes chapter 8.**

**We left off with Tony on his way to go talk to Ziva about their daughter's health.**

Tony walks down the long corridors to Ziva's hospital room, he made sure to ask Gibbs the hospital room number. Of' course that was before he received the heart breaking news about his daughter's health (which, for the record, he still couldn't believe was actually happening to _his daughter.)_

He can see from everyone that he passes that he more than likely looks like crap, he almost makes his way to the elevator when a fresh batch of tears makes their way to his eyes, because he was thinking about his daughter, again.

He _just_ makes it to the elevator when the tears start flowing freely.

The elevator doors are about to close when a figure jumps into the cart right as the elevator doors ding shut. He doesn't care if this person sees him crying, he just found out that his newborn daughter might not make it.

By the time the person looks over at him to ask him if he is okay, Tony has already backed up to the farthest corner of the elevator and is silently crying. He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears someone gasp in shock.

He looks over and gasp also, the person he sees is the same person that broke his heart all those years earlier that seem like another lifetime now, someone else's lifetime.

Then again he was some else, he was Anthony Dinardo, a music professor.

And she was Jeanne Benoit, probably still is, correction _she is_, at least a according to her name tag.

It seems like an eternity until someone talks, she is the first one to break the awkward silence, just like old times, she _always_ has to be first.

"Hi," Jeanne says still looking at Tony like a dream come true, wait a dream come true.

'What is going on here?' Tony says to himself.

"Hi," he says back not really knowing what to say.

"Uh, you look good Tony." Jeanne says looking into his eyes, and then a sweep of confusion covers her face as she takes into account his appearance.

At that Tony fix his suit jacket and rubs his eyes trying to make the tears go away. Running a hand through his hair he gives her a once over and realizes that she has not changed much.

"Um, you look good also, Jeanne. Uh, what were you doing on that floor?" Tony ask referring to the NICU floor knowing that she does not work on that floor, at least the last time he saw her.

"I was just getting back from eating lunch with my friend, she works on the NICU floor, and since it is closer to the ground floor I thought I would drop her off their and then go back up to my floor." Jeanne said and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, what was Tony doing on _that_ floor.

"Um, if do don't mind me asking what were _you_ doing on that floor?"

"I was going to see my newborn daughter; she was just born a couple of hours earlier. Her mom, my girlfriend, was only 5 and half months pregnant when she was shot and kicked in the abdomen. My girlfreind, Ziva, that's her name, just came out of surgery and is a wake and wants to see me. Our family is with her right now, I am just going to go see tell her the news about Mariah, our daughter and then go back to Mariah, because more than likely she will not make it through the night." Tony said his voice cracking at the end.

But during the whole time he was talking he was watching Jeanne's face fall when his said the words girlfriend and newborn daughter.

'Ah, that makes sense as to why her face looked like a dream come true, when she first saw me.' Tony said to himself.

"Oh my god, Tony I am so sorry." Jeanne said truly sounding sympathetic, even if her eyes betrayed her.

'They say that the eyes are the way to your soul.' Tony said to himself, he was brought out of his thoughts when Jeanne so casually put a hand on his arm, before Jeanne could go any farther, the elevator doors dinged to their arrival.

"Well, I have to go now," Jeanne said taking her hand off of Tony's arm much to his pleasure and taking a step back from her, "I hope that your daughter and girlfriend pull through. See you around Tony." With that she stepped off the elevator after Tony and was immediately handed a file, from a blond nurse.

What made Tony grunt in annoyance though, was the file read Ziva David, Room number 311 on third floor.

'Oh, great just what I need.' Tony said to himself and headed off to the love of his life with Jeanne right behind him and calling his name.

"Wait Tony," only once he stopped to let her catch up to him, did she continue to speak, "didn't you say your girlfriend's name was Ziva? Is this her Ziva David?" Jeanne asked and he could see she was genuinely curious.

"David (Dah-veed)," Tony corrected, "she is from Israeli. Also what are _you_ doing with her file, which is for her Doctor and her Doctor _only."_ Tony asked stopping in the middle of the hallway and looking Jeanne straight in the eye, and saying the last part bitterly.

"I am her Doctor." Jeanne stated.

"What do you mean you're her doctor? Her doctor is Dr. Jason Merely?" Tony said, trying to make the last part sound like a statement but it came out more as a question.

"Dr. Merely had to leave, because of a family emergency. I am the doctor that will be taking over his patients. Since he was just about to clock off for the evening when all of you guys came in, Miss David was he's only patient, and is now my only patient. All of my other patients have been discharged, so she will be my only concern, for now." Jeanne said the last part bitterly.

Right before Tony even had a chance to respond he heard running footsteps toward them and someone yell out his last name.

"Hey, Dinozzo," Gibbs yelled only when his boss was standing next to him did he take a step back from Jeanne and brake eye contact to look at his boss.

"What the hell took you so long to get down here?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry boss, I was going to leave when Dr. Likes, Mariah's doctor, called me back and gave me all of these papers for Ziva and myself to fill out. Then look who I ran into in the elevator." Tony said while holding up the papers for Gibbs to see and nodding his head toward Jeanne.

Gibbs locked shocked to say the least.

"Special Agent Gibbs long time, no see, it is good to see you." Jeanne said nodding her head to Gibbs.

"Ms. Benoit, if only the feeling was mutual." Gibbs said nodding his head to acknowledge her.

Tony had to hold a smirk and chuckle back at what his boss said to his ex-girlfriend.

"Now if you will excuse us, we need to go see our loved one that got hurt." Gibbs said trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Yes Miss David I know, I am actually her doctor." Jeanne said and taking in pleasure when Gibbs looked shocked.

"I thought her doctor was Dr. Merely?" Gibbs asked.

"How about I just explain to everyone once we are inside Miss David's room and I can check her over." Jeanne said receiving a nod from Gibbs.

"Yeah, fine let's just go already." Tony said following after Gibbs and Jeanne behind him.

'Let's get this party started.' Tony said to himself.

**I know all ya'll probably hate me right now, but I want to right another chapter of my other Tiva story, and I have an idea of a Caskett story that just won't leave me alone. I will try to update quick promise. I need some help with the next chapter thought, how do you guys think it should go. Also please vote on my poll, than I will know how all ya'll like to read. Please review or PM me about ideas for the next chapter, and how you liked this chapter.**


	9. Jeanne VS Tiva Plus 1

**Chapter 9: Jeanne VS. Tiva Plus 1.**

* * *

**AN****: Hello, yes I am still alive just been super busy and am so SORRY for the long wait. But I have come to the conclusion that I will write at least a few chapters ahead before posting so that way I can stagger update. Also I have broken my laptop on accident and am now uploading by mobile which is a problem because I do not have spell check on here and have already gotten nasty reviews on a One-Shot that I posted. Due to that I am asking if ANYONE knows how to get a beta reader, plus what does that mean and how does it work. Please PM me or put it in your review, please. I also believe that because I have read quite a lot of stories that I am far more experienced now, and I do realize that what I am writing CANNOT happen in real-life. There is just no way possible, and I am the optimistic person in my family.I am only posting this chapter as a notice that I am going to be writing a few chapters forgive me for ANY spelling errors.**

* * *

Entering the hospital room Tony could immediately feel the tension grow in the room, if he really wanted to be funny he would have gotten a pin and tested the theory out. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand met the back of his scalp."Owww..." Tony yelled in pain. While using one hand to rub the back of his head he walked over to Ziva and sat down next to her. Only then did he realize that everyone was staring at either Jeanne or him.

"How 'bout that explanation for why you're here." Gibbs gruff voice stated, while he stared at Jeanne and she glared back at him. All it took was one glare from Gibbs to get her to start to explaining everything, and drop the look that she was giving him.

"As I explained to Tony," Jeanne started while sending a seductive look to Tony, which made the room fill with a growl that nobody could tell whether it came from Gibbs or Ziva. As he had walked over to her bed and was now holding her hand in a very protective Fatherly fashion."Dr. Merely had to leave for a family emergency and since he was busy about to clock off for the evening when all of you guys came in," She said with bitterness in her voice and shooting glares to everyone besides Tony. 'Of course,' Tony and Ziva both thought in their heads when they notice this.

"You are now my only patient. Since all of Dr. Merely and mine have been discharged already. In other words you are my only concern as of now." Jeanne finished at the end while muttering a, "Great," under her breath and thinking that no one heard her. When indeed everyone did.

"I will just check your vitals and heart while I am hear and see if your stitches are feeling nicely." Jeanne stated and moved around the bed to get a better look at all of the monitor screens. "Okay, everything looks fine with your vitals and your stitches are healing nicely. U-fortunately, you are very fortunate." Jeanne stated while having 100% in her confidence that no one notice her slip up.

"I will be on my way now, just press the call button and a nurse will come if you need anything. By the way the morphine button will be taken out of here, as they is no reason for you to use it. I say just deal with the pain." Jeanne stayed while walking out of the room and adding an extra sway in her hips, that was no way possible by an 'accident.'

Once everyone snapped out of a trance and back into reality they all looked at Tony. "What?" He asked. "Okay, hey, in my defense I had absolutely NO idea that she was here. This wasn't even the hospital that she worked at while we were together. So she must have changed hospitals." Tony said all in one breath trying to prove his point. So yeah, maybe he has been spending a little to much time with Abby next thing he realizes is Ziva tugging on his hand to try to get his attention.

When he finally looks down he is met with the sight of pleading eyes asking about Mariah and her current state of a nod of his head he turns to the feast of the group and steps away from Ziva. "I would like to talk to Ziva in private please." He asked the being Abby was the only one who was very reluctant to leave but with some persuasion from Ducky, bribing of one too many caf-pows from McGee and a threatening of her job and "babies" being destroyed from Gibbs she finally agreed and left the room with everyone else in with what felt like forever Tony turned to Ziva and sat down on the side of the bed.

His back facing the door and window where he knows all of the team is watching and just waiting for him to say something so they can watch Ziva's face. He was facing Ziva and looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes trying to find out how on Earth he is supposed to explain to his girlfriend the current state that their daughter was in. "Ziva, I wish there was any easy way to say this, but there isn't. So I am just going to flat out say this," Tony said while taking a deep, shaky breath, "Mariah, she uh, she may not-" "Just spit it put already Tony." Ziva said interrupting Tony mid-sentence, but immediately regret it once Tony could finally find his voice again and say what he was trying to say at the beginning of this conversation.

"Mariah has multiple medical problems and she may not make it through the night." Tony said all in one breath.

* * *

**AN****: I know, I know I am once again an awful person for leaving it as a cliff hanger again. But this time I promise that I will update sooner. Promise. Love all ya'll out there please review, they make my day.**


	10. There is always a chance for hope

**AN****: I realize that not many people respond and favorite/follow this story, so I will be wrapping up this story MUCH shorter and faster than normal. The reason that I have NOT been updating is because I accidentally broke my laptop and JUST got a new last week. I am also doing a project for English 1 Honors and online health for 8th ****I am working ahead of the school year that is why I am doing them over the summer none the less. Please forgive me for breaking my laptop and not updating, sorry.**

* * *

"_Mariah has multiple medical problems and she may not make it through the night," Tony said all in one breath._

* * *

If the look on Ziva's face added on to his pain and stress levels of both Mariah and running into Jeanne today wasn't enough to send him over the edge then he doesn't know what is. "Listen Zee," Tony explains in a soft but yet firm voice, "we need to sign these papers for Mariah to get whatever medicine and surgery/procedures she needs in order to help her survive." That must have snapped Ziva out of it because before he knew it she had ripped the papers out of his hand and was skim reading them and signing at the "Maternal Mother" signature line right next to the "X."

"Woo, Ziva calm done and take a deep breath. We need to stay calm in order to help our baby girl out at all." He said while slowly taking the pen from her hand and setting it out of Ziva's reach, which he got reward with a glare from her. "I want to help her too, but at least let me explain everything to you firstly, OK?" Tony asked while taking one hand and easily laying her back on the hospital bed and stroking her cheek. "Okay, Tony" Ziva respond in a raspy voice, and in that split second he got a real good look at his partner/ best friend/ girl friend over these past years and what he saw only make a heart shatter into a million more pieces. She was on the verge of tears; _his _Ziva was on the verge of tears.

Tony softly started to begin speaking about what Mariah looked like, and all the things he got to see and do while being with her. This statement brought a couple of tears free and sliding down her cheek, he softly stroked her cheek before kissing the salty tears away, then inhaling her before he was forced to continued. He managed to get through the rest of it with only minimal tears from the both of them. Yes, Tony grew up knowing that a crying male would NOT survive in this community, the same could be said for Ziva. But right now what this young, madly, deeply, in love couple needed was time to grieve for their lives, for their daughters life, and for each other.

Once they had stopped grieving for themselves and their daughter, Tony turned over and grabbed the papers again and he and Ziva took turn feeling out the papers that they knew would be life changing for the both of them. But the fact is they are not the only ones involved with this decision as it includes Mariah more than anybody else. The papers were all filled out and Tony gave Ziva one last kiss knowing the importance of getting the paper back to the NICU stat. Plus he had yet explain to the rest of the team as to what was going on here. First he would talk to Gibbs. He would understand better than anybody else. At least he hoped so.

* * *

Knowing that the team would be in the waiting room just down the hallway, he went the opposite way. He wasn't sure he could be able to handle them all at once right now, mainly Abby. It's not that he hates them or doesn't love them; the exact opposite actually. He just has too much on his mind right now. When he hits the elevator he changes his mind and goes for the stairs instead. 'One run in with and ex- is enough for him.' Tony thinks to himself.

* * *

When he reaches the NICU unit he gives the doctor all of the papers and asks if he can see Mariah. Of course he is granted access. As he is watching Mariah sleep he notices that she is looking different than before. His mind starts going rouge as to why this is happening. There are a billion thoughts in his head right now, 'is she hurt?' 'Is she worse, is she going to make it?' Finally after what feels like an eternity the doctor walks in the room.

"She looks different, what is the matter with her? Is she hurt? Is she worse? Will she even make it?" Tony starts asking the doctor, and then starts hyperventilating. "Hey, hey! Calm down Agent Dinozzo nothing is the matter with her, well, what I mean is that she isn't worse. She looks different because she has improved and we have taking her off of some of the IV's and medicine, we are even considering that she may not even need the surgery at all. Her chances of making it are quite higher. This is the first time I have EVER seen ANYTHING like it before. You have one heck of a fighter for a daughter." She said to Tony while having a huge smile spread across her face.

It took Tony by such a surprise that she had to pull up a chair for him to calm down and relax, while he wrapped his head around the idea of this new improvement in his daughter's health. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "she gets that from her mother." This brought a chuckle out of the both of them as Tony started to snap out of his thoughts. A whimpering sound had them both standing back up and looking into his daughter's incubator.

"Hey, doc," Tony started, "is there any way for you to bring her up to Ziva's room real quick so that Ziva can meet our daughter and the team can see her again?" He could practically see the wheels turning in her head, the doctor was doing her job, and she was weighing her options fast and on her feet. After she blew out a breath of air and looked back down at Mariah and up at him she finally said, "Yes, but only for 10 minutes at the most and she HAS to stay in her incubator the ENTIRE time. Plus I get to accompany you." The nice and fair, but firm, doctor had said. Tony nodded his head and said that that was completely fine with him, but if he could have just 10 minutes real quick so he could explain to the team and Ziva what was going on. She understood and agreed to it.

As she was getting ready to put everything on mobile movement, Tony had just about walked out of the room when he stopped and turned around and walked back in. "Just one favor if you don't mind," Tony started as he pulled a little premature onesie out of his suit pocket, "can you keep this on the down low and put her in this for me, please?" Tony asked, she was hesitant at first knowing that she shouldn't and that she would have to redo all of the stuff again, but when she saw what was on the little onesie she couldn't help but agreed automatically. Tony once again had that 100 watt smile spread across his face as he backed out of the NICU unit.

* * *

**AN****: Sorry, I know that this is just another annoying cliffhanger but I am going to try to upload before this weekend is up. I also know how sadden and depressing, (not to mention sappy,) that it is at the beginning. Please R&R, only one more chapter left after this one. Love all ya'll. ;-)!**


	11. Epliogue

**AN: I know I said that I would get this uploaded much sooner than I am, I am truly sorry, but between health work over the summer so I can work ahead and vacation there was just no time. But now on my way home from my vacation I thought that I would get the epilogue up and done with. Now thank-you all for for waiting till the end for the big surprise, hear it is.**

* * *

_As she was getting ready to put everything on mobile movement, Tony had just about walked out of the room when he stopped and turned around and walked back in. "Just one favor if you don't mind," Tony started as he pulled a little premature onesie out of his suit pocket, "can you keep this on the down low and put her in this for me, please?" Tony asked, she was hesitant at first knowing that she shouldn't and that she would have to redo all of the stuff again, but when she saw what was on the little onesie she couldn't help but agreed automatically. Tony once again had that 100 watt smile spread across his face as he backed out of the NICU unit._

* * *

Tony quickly hurried to the waiting room and told everyone his master plan as Gibbs just sat back and smirked all ready knowing what was going on. Everybody responded just as he imagined, Abby jumped up and down giving him a hug nearly squeezing the life out of him until McGee snapped back to reality and pulled Abby off of him, McGee was in shock from what they were all just told, Ducky gave him a pat on the back and a fatherly hug and wished him good luck with his master plan. Lastly, Vance just didn't need to know what the heck was going on.

Tony walked down the corridor to Ziva's room and asked that the whole gang just wait inside and start conversation with Ziva and to inform her that Mariah would be okay, and that she was perfectly healthy and happy. He was just "going to get a coffee and have a bathroom break." Not even five minutes later his little princess arrived by her doctor all warm and cozy in a pink blanket with only and few letters sticking out as to give the illusion to look at her shirt.

Tony's palms were starting to sweat as he was nervous but knew that, hopefully, once this was all over he could be relaxed and have to start planning a special event.

Holding open the door for Mariah's doctor to push her through in her little basket. Once they were inside Ziva was just staring at the basket then back at Tony, "look who came to visit their ima." Tony said while taking the basket from the doctor and wheeling it over to Ziva's side of the bed and gently picking Mariah up and placing her on a pillow that Gibbs had placed on her legs so Mariah could be put down there.

"Oh my gosh. Wow, you were most certainly correct Tony she is precious and adorable." Ziva said as she was on the verge of tears. "Yeah, I know right?" All he got was a nod in response as Ziva slowly ran a finger over her cheek in a desperate attempt to get as close as possible to her daughter, but knowing that that would be very minimal as she had an emergency c section and couldn't hold Mariah with a pillow and only for a short amount of time.

Noticing something underneath the blanket, presumably on the onesize that she was wearing underneath the blanket. Slowly and gently she unwrapped the blanket and stared down at the writing on Mariah's onesize. What she stared at made her hand fly up to her mouth and tears gather in the corner of her dark chocolate eyes. She looked over to Tony and saw that he had gotten down on one knee holding an engagement ring in a red velvet color box. If the proposal wasn't enough to make a wave of emotion roll over her than the ring most certainly did. It was a princess cut diamond ring on a gold band with the birthstone color of the three of them in the middle of the diamond with a priceless shine dancing off of it from the light of the sun shining through from the window.

"Ziva David will you do me the honor of marring us?" Tony asked while taking the ring out of the box and grabbing her left hand and getting ready to put the ring on her ring finger but paused waiting for an answer. He looked up at her to see her choking back tears and nodding her head yes before choking out a tearful yes.

Sliding the ring onto her finger he stood up and gave her a passionate, loving, heart-filled kiss before stroking his daughter's chubby fingers and letting her take hold of his middle finger.

This was most defiantly the most memorable day of their lives.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked the epilogue as it took me a good hour to two to write but kept me busy during my ride back from vacation. I planned on this story going for 20-30 chapters as we explored the life of Mariah growing up. But it wasn't so hot, so I am stopping it here. Please do not expect a sequel as I am going to go work on my Castle story for a while since I am in love with the story and show. Thank you to all of you who followed/favorite and read/reviewed this story, I continued it for you or else I would have just quit it.**


End file.
